Naughty
by MonkandMiko
Summary: A collection of drabbles from the members of MnM. Theme: Naughty. MirKag.
1. Naughty

**Title: **Naughty  
**Category**: Drabble**  
Author:** Winter Ashby (_rosweldrmr_)  
**Rating: **T  
**Challenge: **Naughty  
**Words: **500 - exactly!

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"Kagome-sama, you're naughty." Miroku watched her face shine in the reflection of the moon off the water. For the first time, he considered that skinny-dipping might have been a mistake.

**Rewind.**

"Miroku-samaaaaaa." Kagome formed her lips to ooze his name with all the whining she knew she was capable of.

Miroku could make out the sound of his name. Her head was nestled in the crook of his neck. With the wind rushing past his ears, it was hard to hear well, but he'd recognized the sound of his name coming from a woman's lips anywhere. He ignored her, at least while he was running full speed through the thick underbrush. "Nani?"

"Can we rest?" She didn't even bother to open her eyes, but held her arms around his neck and pulled her face closer to his warm skin. Her voice was smothered against him. But even through the bone-chilling air of this harsh winter, he could feel her feverish forehead on his neck.

"Eya. I must return you to the well." Her knees were beginning to slip from his hands so he adjusted his hold of her warm, bare legs and bit down on his lip. It was one thing to be lecherous with Sango during a battle. But it was quite another to do so in the privacy of his own mind, with Kagome, while she was ill.

"I'm fine." He grunted in frustration and continued toward the rising sun in the distance. InuYasha was going to kill him if anything happened to her.

**Rewind.**

"Miroku, get Kagome out of here!" InuYasha swung Tetsusaiga in the direction of the youkai swarm. "Kaze no Kizu!" His attack reverberated off the cliff walls. In the distance, Miroku could hear swishing air and the mighty call of a demon slayer.

He was also quite aware of the buzzing saimyoushou and his useless Kazaana. So he gathered the unconscious girl in his arms and fled from the battle. She'd been pale for days now, and she'd fainted with her bow clutched in her hands.

**Fast-forward.**

"We can only rest for a second." Miroku kneeled next to a large boulder and helped the frail miko climb down. She nodded and leaned back against the rock.

"Arigatou…" she closed her eyes and licked her dried, capped lips.

"What do you need?" Miroku watched her with an intense kind of scrutiny.

"Mizu." She asked quietly.

**Fast-forward.**

"I thought you wanted water, not a bath!" Miroku held her wrist in absolute horror as she stood, knee-deep in a hot spring.

"But it's so warm." She looked to the steaming water with envious eyes and jerked her wrist from his grasp.

"But your clothes…" his protest was stopped flat as she removed the scarf from her uniform and glanced at him over her shoulder. He shivered.

Miroku's mouth dropped to the ground and he leisurely turned as she undressed. He was still too stunned to do much of anything.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked. He nodded, blankly.

— — —

**Author's Note**: I decided to try something completely crazy and Tarantino... feel free to tell me if it doesn't work. Inspired by one of Dane Cook's jokes about The Wall.


	2. Chocolate Folly

**Title: **Chocolate Folly  
**Category:** Drabble  
**Author:** bBlack Dahlia  
**Rating:** G  
**Challenge:** Naughty  
**Words:** 408

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Someone was going to get hurt.

The chocolate bar that Kagome brought back from her time was gone; she was PMSing and really wanted that bar. Someone was going to get severely purified.

Walking out of Kaede's hut she searched for her traveling companions.

Her first choice should have been Shippou, but he had been out with Kaede when she got back from her time, and hadn't been back to the hut yet.

Sango didn't like chocolate. As weird as it was, she said it was too sweet and preferred fruits. Kagome filed that in her "strange firsts", as Sango was the first woman she had ever met that didn't like chocolate.

If it would have been Inuyasha, she would have known by now. The last time he snuck a chocolate bar out of her bag he stayed up half of the night and nearly all of the next day vomiting. Then she told him the little handy tidbit that chocolate was bad for dogs. After all, he was a dog demon.

Now the only thing she brings back that he will eat is ramen. And boy does he eat ramen.

Last on the list: Miroku. She searched through the village for him until a villager finally directed her towards the well.

Making her way through the forest, she heard moans of pleasure; finally ending at the well.

Miroku waved at her. "Hello, Kagome! Why didn't you tell us you had this strange ninja food in your bag? I must say, this tastes a million times better than the noodles." He took another large bite of chocolate, finishing off the bar.

Kagome was angry. No, angry just didn't cover it. She was livid.

Marching up, she swung at his head; a resounding smack resounded through the forest as her hand connected with his face.  
"You ate my last chocolate bar! You! You!" She couldn't find the words.

He looked at her confused. "You don't get this angry when Shippou takes food from your bag."

"Because Shippou has already learned what he can and can't have. He also knows what happens to boys who are naughty," she said crossly.

This piqued Miroku's interest. "And what exactly happens to naughty boys?" he asked, hoping it was something good.

"They go to bed with no supper!" she said, then turned and walked away.

Miroku stood, hoping he could con either Shippou or Inuyasha into sneaking him some dinner. He also made it a note not to ever piss Kagome off.

— — —

**Authors Notes:** The only thing I could come up with for naughty, lol.

— — —

Not many for this challenge, but that's alright. The end of summer is busy for everyone so I'm sure all you readers understand

That's the end of this round of drabble challenges! Fear not, however, because an all NEW set of challenges begins on August 20th! Better yet, each challenge will contain TWO words instead of one, ensuring endless combinations of good, clean (and bad, dirty) fun.

**_Next challenge up..._** "peach" and/or "lick"! (extra imaginary points for using both words in a single drabble and/or submitting TWO responses!)

Sound like fun?

Megami


End file.
